This damn key lime pie
by Calypsana
Summary: "When she had invited Ezra to her mother's engagement party, she sure hadn't imagined that things would turn out that way. Everything had gone pretty well; they had talked, danced, and, for a brief moment, she had almost convinced herself that they could be friends, and only friends. But then the dessert had arrived." My version of Ella's engagement party. One-shot


**_Here is a one-shot I wrote. It happens during 5X9 at Ella's engagement party._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

_Ezra rolled on his back, trying his best to catch his breath, and smiled when he felt Aria's warm and sweaty body snuggling up against him._

_He wrapped an arm around her, dragging her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head as she sighed in contentment. _

___Aria closed her eyes and sighed, shivering slightly when Ezra ran his fingers through her messy locks._

_She couldn't believe that she was in this bed, after promising herself that it would never happen again. She could almost hear__ Spencer's judgmental voice in her ear, telling her how irresponsible and crazy she was for letting that happen again. _

Twice.

_When she had invited Ezra to her mother's engagement party, she sure hadn't imagined that things would turn out that way. She had clearly specified that they were going as friends, _just_ as friends. __Everything had gone pretty well; they had talked, danced a bit without it getting weird and, for a brief moment, she had almost convinced herself that they could really be friends, and only friends. _

_But then the dessert had arrived. _

_That was when things had started to get out of control and the reason why, instead of being at her mother's engagement party, she was currently in her ex-boyfriend and also former teacher's bed._

_If only her mother hadn't chose key lime pie for her engagement party dessert._

* * *

**A few hours earlier...**

Ezra slowly got out of his car, took the present he had brought for Ella and Zach and walked toward The Brew.

It had been a good and unexpected surprise when, two days ago, Aria had invited him to her mother's engagement party; even if she had been clear that they would go _just as friends. _

Ever since they had slept together a week ago, she had been pretty distant. He couldn't blame her, of course, it hurt to know that she considered the night they had spent together as a mistake, but he understood. He knew she was still hurt and confused and he didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. He had no idea if she would ever give their relationship another chance, but as long as she was willing to let him be a part of her life, he was fine with it.

So here he was, ready to go to his ex-girlfriend and also former student's mother's engagement party.

He nervously pushed the door of the Brew and entered the café which had been entirely changed and decorated for the occasion.

A lot of people were already here and he tried to spot Aria among the crowd. He spotted a few of his former colleagues from Rosewood High as well as Palm Field and Ashley Marin, and he even saw Aria's friends, Emily and Hanna, talking at a table, but Aria was nowhere to be seen.

"Ezra?"

He turned over and nervousness suddenly rushed through him when he saw Ella Montgomery, Aria's mother who was also his former colleague**.** He had no idea what Aria had told her mother about him and what she thought of him, but he tried to reassure himself at the thought that if she hated him, she wouldn't have allowed Aria to invite him.

"Ella," He greeted her with a nervous smile. "Congratulation on your engagement."

Ella nodded. "Thank you but…What are you doing here?"

Confusion spread across Ezra's face. "Aria invited me."

"Did she?" Ella said, confused.

Ezra nodded in affirmation, very uncomfortable. He couldn't believe that Aria hadn't told her mother that he was coming. "Yes. I thought you knew."

"Well," Ella replied. "She did tell me that she had invited a_ friend, _but I just didn't think it would be you since you two have never really been…_friends._"

"Look, Ella, if you don't want me here, I can leave, it's not a problem." Ezra proposed. The last thing he wanted was causing any trouble and ruin Ella's special day. Even though things had always been tensed between them since the day she had found out about his relationship with Aria, Ezra had a lot of respect for the middle-age woman and really liked her.

Ella shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. You can stay." She assured him. "I'm going to go find Aria and tell her that...her _friend_ is here." She added, emphasizing the word 'friend'.

Ezra let out a sigh of relief but quickly became nervous again when he suddenly saw Byron walking toward him. He hadn't even thought that Aria's father might be here, but the Montgomery being the unconventional family that they were, he should have known that Ella would invite her ex-husband to her engagement party.

"Ezra," Byron greeted him, giving him a handshake. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. I had no idea Ella had invited you."

"Actually, Aria did." Ezra replied.

Byron furrowed his brows. "Oh. Are you two...still in touch?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well we..." Ezra started, getting more and more uncomfortable. "We talk."

"Ezra!"

They both turned over at the sound of Aria's voice who interrupted the awkward moment, and Ezra swallowed hard when he laid eyes on her.

She was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress, which hugged her petite stature perfectly. Her long dark locks were pulled up in a high ponytail, giving a full view of her creamy shoulders and neck. As always she had added her personal touch to her style, and was wearing long feather earring which cascaded over her naked shoulders.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

Ezra suddenly realized that he had been starring at her for a few seconds, in front of _her father _and finally succeeded to tear his eyes away from her.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go greet some people." Byron said, causing both Aria and Ezra to let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry about my parents," Aria apologized as soon as Byron left. "I know I should have told them you were coming but I…I didn't really know how to bring that up."

Ezra smiled softly. "Don't worry about that."

If they were still together, it would have been the moment when they would have closed the gap which separated them and pressed their mouths together like they were both dying to do, but instead, they simply smiled at each other.

"You…You look gorgeous," Ezra complimented her.

Aria smiled and couldn't help blushing slightly. Even if they weren't together anymore, she had to admit that she had wanted to impress him, which seemed to be perfectly working.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied with a smile.

Aria suddenly turned over when one of the guests, a woman with a little girl called out her name and Ezra couldn't help but let his eyes going to her ass which looked even more perfect in the tight dress she was wearing. Against his will, Ezra's mind drifted back to a very special night, not so long ago when he actually had his hands on this ass while she was lifting herself up and down on his…

He suddenly mentally snapped himself. Had he lost his mind? He couldn't think about that, not _now_, not_ here._

Just as he had regained some self-control, Aria bent a little to greet the little girl, causing her dress to rise up a bit.

Ezra swallowed hard and had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her.

_Man, it was going to be a long night!_

* * *

The party went pretty well and both, Aria and Ezra, had fun. Contrary to what they had both feared, it wasn't weird in any way and they even shared a few dances. Of course, they had to remind themselves that they weren't together anymore, which meant, for Ezra, avoiding holding her too tight while they were dancing or resisting the urge to press a kiss to her temple when she had laid her head on his shoulder, which Aria hadn't even meant to do. Aria also had to stop herself from taking his hand or pushing a stripe of hair off his forehead like she was so used to doing.

That was the hardest part, they were so used to having these little intimate gestures toward each other, that they had to constantly remind their bodies that they weren't a couple anymore.

But except for these little details, everything went fine.

Until Ella announced that dessert was going to be served.

Both Aria and Ezra, who were engaged in different conversations, suddenly stopped talking when they looked at what was on the plates which had just been given to them.

"_You stopped at Paula?"_

"_It's key lime."_

As he looked at the piece of pie on his plate, Ezra couldn't prevent his mind from flashing back to the last time they had eaten key lime pie. A small smile played on his lips when he remembered how the night had ended. It had felt so good to kiss and touch her again after thinking that he would never get to see her again. He hadn't even had to ask her if she was sure, he had seen it in her eyes. They had both wanted and needed that so much. He glanced at Aria beside him and the minute he met her gaze, he knew he wasn't the only one who was reliving their night of passion. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into her hazel eyes, slightly darkened with lust.

Once again, memories of that night came back him. He remembered everything: her moans, her legs around him, her kisses, how she had delicately kissed his scar sending shivers down his spin, how good it had felt to be inside of her again, how tight she had been around him…

"Is something wrong?" Ella's voice suddenly snapped them back to reality, causing Ezra to quickly tear his eyes away from Aria's heated gaze, and Aria to look down at her plate.

'_What the hell is wrong with you?'_ Ezra mentally berated himself once again. He couldn't think about that, not now, not when they were surrounded by so many people, with Aria's friends and _mother_ sitting a few sits away from them.

"Don't you like it?" Ella asked her daughter. "I thought key lime pie was one of your favorite desserts."

Ezra repressed a chuckle when he saw Aria turning bright red. "Yes. I…I love it, Mom." She awkwardly answered before taking a bit of the pie.

Ella looked at her daughter and her ex-boyfriend suspiciously before talking to other guests as they both started to eat their pie.

Aria sighed in relief when her mother started talking with other people and tried her best to focus on her dessert, avoiding Ezra's look. The moment she had seen the pie, all the details about _that_ night had come back to her and she hadn't been able to think about anything else but that. His lips on her neck, their impatience as they had quickly got rid of their clothes…

"What was that?" Spencer, who was sitting next to Aria, whispered in her ear, pulling Aria out of her thoughts.

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I mean you and Fitz giving each other eye sex!"

Aria turned even redder. "We weren't…Oh God Spencer, please give me a break!" Aria snapped quietly, slightly annoyed with her friend. Spencer hadn't stopped watching her every move and she had even caught her rolling her eyes or shaking her head several times when she had seen her talking or dancing with Ezra.

Ignoring her friend, she tried to focus back on her dessert, but her mind and_ body_ couldn't seem to cooperate. She felt hot and weird and the fact that Ezra was sitting so close to her didn't help. After several long minutes, Aria finally looked up and met Ezra's eyes. She shivered under his intense gaze and when she saw his eyes going down on her lips, she knew she was done for. She suddenly couldn't stand staying here, she needed to get away, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she quickly excused herself before getting up, feeling Ezra's eyes on her.

Ezra hesitated but finally made up his mind and discreetly left the table too and followed Aria, wanting to check on her.

He opened the door of the small bathroom and found her in front of the sink, putting some water onto her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a raspy voice.

She shivered at the sound of his voice and shook her head in negation.

"Look, Aria, I…" Before he could finish his sentence, she quickly closed the gap between them and crashed her lips against his.

He didn't even think of stopping her, they both knew that they had to do something about the unbearable sexual tension between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss and, still kissing her, he started to walk her toward the sink before lifting her up onto it.

They both smiled against each other's mouth at the familiar position before quickly reconnecting their lips. After a few seconds, he gave up her mouth and started to press sloppy kisses along her soft neck, relishing in the sounds she was making as his tongue darted out to taste her skin. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, causing him to groan as he felt himself starting to harden.

He groaned again when she pressed her body closer to his and felt her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. He wanting nothing more than to pull her dress down her body and feel them in his hands, in his mouth…

However, he was snapped back to reality when he felt Aria tugging at his belt. They couldn't do that, not here, not at her _mother_'s engagement party. He reluctantly pulled away, breathing hard. "We can't do that." He whispered against her lips. "Not here."

To his surprise, Aria didn't seem to insist and got down from the sink before walking to the door.

He didn't know if he was relieved that she hadn't insisted, or disappointed. But he should have known that Aria Montgomery wasn't the type to give up so easily on something, and his mouth went dry when he saw her lock the door before reaching under her dress to remove her black_ panties_.

_'Oh man!_'

Aria walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face close to hers.

She locked her hazel eyes with his blue lustful ones and whispered huskily. "I want you. I need you. _Now_."

He felt himself harden at her words and, unable to resist any longer, reattached his mouth to hers before lifting her onto the sink once again.

This time, he didn't stop her when she undid his belt and pushed his pants down to his ankles.

He knew it wasn't smart of them and that he should be more responsible and stop them, but he couldn't find enough will-power to do so. He wanted her so much. One of his hands went to her hair and he delicately removed her ponytail causing her long locks to flow down over her bare shoulders.

He took a few seconds to admire the sight he had in front of him as she bit her lip, waiting for his next move.

_'God, she truly was gorgeous.'_

He reached behind her back and slowly started to pull the zipper of her dress down and groaned when he realized that she wasn't even wearing a bra. He immediately bent down a little and locked his lips around her left nipple causing Aria to moan loudly and throw her head back.

Aria shuddered and arched her back into his touch before pressing her lips on his neck as he continued to delicately suck on her sensitive flesh.

She couldn't believe that she was currently making out with her _ex_-boyfriend, in a _bathroom,_ at her _mother's engagement party_ but she couldn't even bring herself to care, she needed to do something to release this unbearable tension. If she had still some self-control left which could have given her the strength to stop them, it all faded away the moment she felt Ezra's fingers on her wet folds.

"Oh God, Aria!" Ezra let out when he realized how hot and wet she already was, causing her cheeks to flush a little as she whimpered. He moaned alongside of her when he slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out slowly.

Aria bit hard on her lip to prevent herself from screaming out when he added a third finger and, instead, clenched her fingers in his thick black hair as he found her mouth once again.

"Ezra…." She moaned against his mouth. "Please..." She needed to feel him inside of her, she couldn't take any more teasing.

All thoughts of teasing her a while longer left him when Aria pulled down his boxers and wrapped her small hand around his hard member. He knew he couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her when she ran her thumb over the tip of his penis which was dripping with pre-cum, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. He pulled his fingers out of her, ignoring her when she whimpered at the loss of contact, and brought them to his mouth, tasting her sweet juices. She watched him through heavy eyelids before guiding his hard cock to her opening. They both cried out softly when Ezra penetrated her in one hard stroke, and were both grateful for the loud music which was still playing.

"Are…Are you alright?" Aria moaned out, still afraid of hurting him.

Ezra replaced one of her long locks behind her ear as he looked into her big eyes. "More than alright." He answered with a smile, pressing his mouth against hers before starting to move inside of her.

His movements were painfully slow; wanting to enjoy the feeling of being inside of her heat, but when Aria slightly shifted her hips causing him to slide deeper; he lost all sense of control and started to pound inside of her tight walls.

"Ezra…" Aria moaned loudly when she felt her walls starting to crumble around his thrusting member. She tightened her legs around his middle and buried her face into his neck to muffle her moans.

Sensing that she was almost over the edge, Ezra reached between her legs and pressed his thumb against her very sensitive clitoris. That was all Aria needed to reach her climax. She gently bit down on his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as her whole body shook with pleasure.

Ezra groaned at the feeling of her very tight core gripping him, and tried to hold on a while longer to let her ride out her orgasm completely. He gave a few more thrusts before groaning loudly and moaning her name when he released himself deep inside of her, the action causing her to come once again. She was unable to stop the cry which left her lips as her second orgasm rushed through her, her inner walls clenching hard around Ezra's cock, milking him dry.

They stayed still for a few minutes, breathing hard, their foreheads pressed against one another until Ezra found her mouth once again. It started as a chaste kiss but quickly heated up and Aria moaned when she felt Ezra starting to get hard again inside of her.

He pulled away from her mouth and looked at her. "Do you… Do you want to come to my apartment?"

She nodded in affirmation. They couldn't keep with what they were doing here, she didn't even know how long they had been gone, maybe people were already wondering where they were. But she also couldn't just come back to the party as if nothing had happened, she wasn't even sure she was going to be able to walk.

Ezra pressed one last kiss on her swollen lips before reluctantly pulling out of her, both of them moaning at the loss of contact.

They readjusted their clothes and Aria got up from the sink. Her legs wobbled and Ezra wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, both of them laughing softly. She tried to readjust her messy hair as well as she could, and they both left the bathroom.

They were surprised to find Spencer almost behind the door, looking at them suspiciously.

"Spence?" Aria asked, astonished. _'How long had she been here?'_ She panicked, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Your mom asked me to go check on you two," Spencer explained. "She was wondering where you were."

Aria's mind raced, trying to find a plausible explanation. "We...hum..I…Ezra's not feeling very well," she finally let out looking at Ezra, who nodded, confirming her lie. "His scar is bothering him, so I'm going to drive him home."

"Oh," Spencer said, a very suspicious look on her face. "Too much _heavy lifting, _maybe?"

Aria gave Spencer an horrified look as Ezra coughed nervously, unable to meet Spencer's gaze.

"We have to go now," Aria said, wanting to escape the awkward situation as fast as possible. They started to walk and were about to leave when Spencer stopped them.

"Hum, Aria?"

The little brunette turned over, facing her friend. "Yes?"

"You might want to zip up your dress before leaving."

Aria's eyes widened in shock. "Oh God."

Spencer shook her eyes and helped her zipping up her dress.

"At your _mother's engagement party_?" She whispered. "Really, Aria?"

Aria sighed. "Not now, Spence. please."

As they were leaving, they both turned over when they once again heard Spencer's voice behind them. "Be careful on the road. I bet it's still wet, you wouldn't want to..._slip."_

Ezra didn't seem to catch the allusion and was surprised when he saw Aria's cheeks turning even redder than they already were.

* * *

"I should probably go," Aria said, one hour and one _slip_ later, their bodies still entangled on Ezra's bed. "My mom is probably very pissed already."

Ezra nodded, kissing the top of her head once again. She propped herself up on one elbow to look at him and smiled before pressing her mouth against him once again. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door, causing them both to jump.

They shared a worried look and Ezra quickly dressed up and walked to the door.

"Mrs. Rosenthal!" He said, relief flashing across his face when he recognized his old and lovely neighbor. For a moment he had feared to see inspector Tanner in front of his door or worse than the police, Ella who would have found out about what he had done with her daughter during her engagement party.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the old lady apologized. "I have been doing some cooking and I thought that I'd keep a little something for you." She said, handing him a plate covered with tinfoil.

Ezra smiled, touched by his neighbor's kindness. "This is very nice of you, Mrs. Rosenthal; you know how much I love your cakes."

The old lady shook her head. "Oh, it's not a cake this time. It's a pie. Key lime. I hope you like it."

As soon as he closed the door, Ezra looked at Aria who had heard the conversation and a small grin played on their faces as they suggestively looked at the plate in Ezra's hands. Aria then took her phone out of her purse to call her mother, knowing that she wasn't going to come back to the party anytime soon.

That night, Aria and Ezra had a few more slips, but it wasn't their fault, as Aria would try to convinced herself the day after, if there was something to blame, it was this damn key lime pie.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. haha**

**Please review. ;) xo**


End file.
